<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardust by planetastro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293626">Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetastro/pseuds/planetastro'>planetastro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Road Trips, Summer, Summer Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetastro/pseuds/planetastro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year of high school has just ended, finally they're done with it. Early mornings become late nights with friends. Sunrises become sunsets after a day full of sunshine. </p><p>Dream didn't want this to be a normal summer where they sat around Florida and did nothing, so he planned a trip, a very long one to be exact. </p><p>He wanted to travel from Florida to California with his childhood best friends, George and Sapnap. </p><p>Sapnap is stressed about college and doesn't want to waste all his money, so he stays behind. Leaving George and Dream on a trip heading west, alone together. </p><p>One problem, Dream was absolutely head over heals for George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoop an au about a Road trip! Listen, I heard Dream's song and was like yeah, fan-fiction. </p><p>All the characters in this story are made up in my head. This is a FICTIONAL story, meaning that I made this up. I don't really know what MCYT are like outside of streams/youtube videos, so these characters are not really them. </p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>How's the trip? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap had the audacity to text Dream three weeks into the trip. </p><p> </p><p>Dream wanted to tell him how he was really feeling. That he kinda felt like he was suffocating being alone with George everyday. That when George wasn't looking, Dream would study his face, taking in every feature. That for the past three weeks Dream had an all too familiar pit in his stomach, a feeling he had memorized over the years. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he typed, <strong><em>it's going good, miss you man!</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Dream focused his attention back onto the road. They hadn't made much progress, not with George insisting to drive and stopping every five minutes at a new tourist sight. George drove like an old lady, but to be fair, he didn't grow up in Florida, or even America. Dream on the other hand, had grown up in Florida and learned how to drive in Florida traffic. He was sort of a reckless driver, and George hated it. So he insisted on driving, at least till they got to Texas, marking halfway. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should stop here for today, you seem tired" Dream offered to George. </p><p> </p><p>George only smiled and pulled up google, looking for the nearest hotel. </p><p> </p><p>When they slumped into the hotel room Dream was relieved, there were two beds. Some of the places they had stayed at only had one bed and Dream awkwardly had to share with George. The urges to pull George close to him were strong during those nights. He wanted to fill the empty space in his heart with George's love, but instead he would turn the opposite way and drift to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Dream let George hog the shower as he pulled his shoes off and flopped onto bed. He was already asleep when George got out of the shower. </p><p> </p><p>They were on the road early the next morning, Dream had a special place in mind. He wanted to get there early so they had time to explore.</p><p> </p><p>Finally George had let him drive. George wasn’t looking well and said he woke up with a headache. Dream got into the drivers seat that morning, with no argument.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had found a national park in Texas to visit. He knew how much George loved history and this was the place to go. </p><p> </p><p>When George first moved to Florida in seventh grade Dream immediately wanted to be his friend. Everything about George drew him in.</p><p> </p><p>His accent was very thick back then, it’s grown softer now, more American. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They became friends quickly, probably because Dream was very outgoing. Him and Sapnap were the popular jocks everyone loved. </p><p> </p><p>George didn’t really fit into the group at first. Dream noticed that George enjoyed reading and learning, while he and Sapnap played football and skipped class. </p><p> </p><p>Then George opened up to the boys and started to laugh at the jokes and that’s when Dream knew. </p><p> </p><p>George’s laugh was like honey, sweet. Dream started to do anything he could to make George laugh, to see his smile. </p><p> </p><p>Of course as a middle schooler Dream didn’t know what he was feeling, he thought it was just a knew kinda friendship. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to high school and people started to date around him, he was confused. He would see people holding hands in the hall and wish to do that with George. The worst was the school dances with the couples everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Dream remembered one dance during sophomore year. It was a soft and happy memory. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dude Sapnaps got all the girls!” George pointed at their friend on the dance floor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was true, Sapnap had a thing with the ladies, they were drawn to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream and George were sat in two chairs on the side of the dance floor. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should go dance, I want to read” George sighed, “Don’t let me hold you back.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I like it here with you anyway, those girls don’t want anything serious” Dream laughed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George shrugged and made a look. Dream couldn’t read it so he decided to get up and walk over to Sapnap. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Woah dude careful, don’t scare away the ladies.” Sapnap grinned as Dream got closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh shut up” Dream punched the other boy’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap looked over at George reading silently. “So when you gonna tell him how you feel.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me?” Dream asked, confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Common man I’ve seen the way you look at him, it’s the same way I look at uh-uh,” Sapnap glanced at the girls around him, till he landed on some random girl, “Emily.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream rolled his eyes, “He’s my best friend Sapnap” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap said something along the lines of, ‘then why don’t you look at me like that’, but Dream was already gone, heading back to George.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A rose glow stuck to Dream’s cheeks. He definitely didn’t feel the same way about Sapnap that he felt about George, but for the time being he ignored it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night faded into laughter of best friends and a high school dance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream kept driving, the memory stuck in his brain. He was really gonna miss high school with his best friends. </p><p> </p><p>George drifted to sleep in the passenger seat. Dream knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Time makes us sentimental. Perhaps, in the end, it is because of time that we suffer”- Call Me by Your Name</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a twitter so if you want updates on posts or just what I’m thinking then follow me, saigeray1 !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Ruins and Sunburns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How did you know I would love it here” George smiled.</p>
<p>“Because I know you George. I know you better than I know myself.” Dream explained back to the brunette.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how often updates are going to come but trust me I'm writing. I'm writing this chapter in class right now, but it's fine!</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here we are!” Dream said excitedly as him and George stepped out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George’s eyes lit up immediately. Dream knew he hit the gold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a history park, San Antonio Missions Historical Park to be exact” Dream explained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had all day to explore the historic park. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two best friends wondered around, stopping now and then to look at a sign. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream caught himself sneaking glaces at George. He loved seeing his friend like this. George's eyes were beaming, he was glowing. George seemed so excited to see the history. Dream could care less about the sights they were passing through. He just liked seeing George so ecstatic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked along the river, looking for more ruins to explore. The sun was beating down on their necks, Dream could feel the sunburn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe we could find someplace to stay here tonight, maybe there's some historic hotel or something." Dream suggested to George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George only shrugged and kept walking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Dream followed the brunette around San Antonia, winding in and out of old ruins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after the sun had disappeared from the sky, George found them a hotel to stay at. It wasn't a historic hotel but Dream was relived to get out of the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the room Dream took note of the one bed in the center of the room. He rolled his eyes and heading toward to bathroom. How was he supposed to get through the night with George so close to him. He couldn't, he knew he wouldn't sleep when George was so close, close enough to reach out and hold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream stepped into the cold shower and it burned his shoulder. He had a nasty sunburn on the nape of his neck and his shoulder blades. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered one night in Junior year when he had to spend the night with George in the same bed. A memory he swore to forget, but he held close instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Dream get off the floor” George spoke. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream’s head was pounding. He was drunk, straight almost black out drunk. He needed to stop doing this but he couldn’t.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of course him and Sapnap were hardcore when it came to high school partying, so when George started coming along Dream wanted George to enjoy it as much as he did. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Instead, Dream was jealous all night. George had girls all over him. They wanted to dance and talk and whatever high school girls did. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>At first Dream didn’t know if he was jealous of George for having the girls or if he was jealous of the girls for having George. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>When one of the girls reached up and pushed George’s hair out of his face, Dream knew. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He also knew that George was his best friend and he couldn’t like him, not like that...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So he drank, a shit ton of alcohol, till Sapnap had to pull the cups away from him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”What the fuck is your problem dude, I’ve never seen you drink this much.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream couldn’t form words, he only pointed to George and the girls. Which had quickly gone down to one girl, practically on top of him as they sat on the couch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sapnap only rolled his eyes and walked back into the crowd of people. He was used to it. He was the first one to guess that Dream liked George. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream couldn’t take it anymore, so he went over to the couple on the couch. But instead of saying anything he laid down on the floor at George’s feet. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Georgie.” He laughed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Dream get off the floor.” George spoke coldly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So Dream obeyed and stumbled onto the couch next to George. Their legs stuck side by side. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>George looked at Dream with a scoff on his face, but Dream didn’t really care. He liked the position they were in. He almost leaned in for a kiss when George spoke.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”You are so drunk, go home Dream.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream pulled away, hurt. Go home? “I can’t drive like this, even you know that.” He pointed at George. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Get a ride.” George spoke before he turned back to the girl beside him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine anything is better than sitting here and watching you try to flirt.” Dream spat back. He couldn’t think straight and he knew his words weren’t coming out very smooth. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Dream. Go home.” George spoke again without turning to Dream.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream turned George by the shoulders so they were facing  each other. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“This is how you flirt.” He laughed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream brought his hand to George’s cheek and swiped his thumb across it. He swore he saw a red glow growing on George’s cheek. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>George reached up and grabbed Dream’s hand and stood up. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s go home.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream didn’t remember walking home with George. He didn’t remember how he climbed into George’s bed. He didn’t remember George climbing in next to him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream found out the next day, when the hungover hit him hard, that he kissed George before he went to sleep. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He and George laughed it off, saying that they were both drunk. But Dream could have sworn that George didn’t touch one drink that night. </em>
  <em>Dream wished he remembered what it was like to kiss George, he wished he could have the chance again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got out of the shower he found George reading on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you have a good day?" Dream asked as he grabbed a soda from the mini fridge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah I did, thank you for bringing me here." George responded without looking up from his book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. Just as he was going to flip through the channels he felt George's knee touch his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream looked over but George must not have noticed. He was lost in his reading. Dream was still, the touch was small but Dream felt his face grow warm. He scooted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked up then back down to his book. "Sorry" he mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a bit, Dream scanning the TV for a channel and George reading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I finished," George broke the silence, "my book I mean." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll get you a new one." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George got up and put his book, now finished, into his backpack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let go now, to the ruins." He spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream looked out the window at the night sky, "It's the middle of the night, the exhibits are closed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George didn't respond at first but instead slipped a sweatshirt over his head. Dream watched closely. The way the sweatshirt glided down George's body, his head popping out the top, hair messy. He was so beautiful, so enchanting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That makes it more fun." George's voice pulled Dream back from his trance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like sneak in? Like break the law?” Dream laughed. “Who are you and what did you do with George?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was already heading toward the door when he threw Dream’s sweatshirt at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night air was cold when they got outside, even for Texas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started walking to an old church near the hotel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know I would love it here” George smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I know you George. I know you better than I know myself.” Dream explained back to the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re too much, too nice Dream.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached the old church and stood outside it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not as cool as I thought it would be. There’s no lights.” George said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well duh there’s no lights, it’s closed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream looked at the sky. He tried to pick out the constellations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the Ursa Minor.” He pointed at the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George fixed his eyes on the sky with Dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know a lot about stars.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream had always been obsessed with the sky and the thought of infinite galaxies made him feel small in a good way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I started learning about them when I was young.” Dream stated</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true. From the youngest age he could remember he was outside laying on his back with his face to the night sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like that about you. You’re so involved with the sky.” George almost whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re in love with something that’s always happening. History is constantly being made.” Dream spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George went to punch Dream in the arm but Dream dodged out of the way. George came tumbling forward unable to stop himself from falling, face first onto the cold grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream laughed at him. The moment felt pure and innocent. It felt like their friendship. He knew that he would look back on this moment and live in it for awhile. Here with George under the summer moon. In front of the oldest colonial church in Texas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“You must go on adventures, to find where you truly belong.”</em></strong> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done! If you couldn’t tell when the text gets like italics then it’s a flashback to Dream’s high school experience. </p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s stardust. It’s light. It’s gold. It’s every atom in the galaxy.</p>
<p>Call it what you want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where I’m taking this story and honestly I have no experience writing, so bare with me!</p>
<p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold winds bouncing off the waves shook Dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to go swimming. It’s so cold.” Dream shivered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George continued to remove his shirt and head toward the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream follows close behind his friend, also removing his shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched George ahead of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a week since they left Texas. The car was always filled with laughter and taunting smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sudden movements and awkward touches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One night when there was no hotel nearby they had rolled sleeping bags out on the cold ground. They huddled close to each other, wanting to feel the safety of one another. Dream had to lace his fingers with George’s when he was shaking from fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine George.” He whispered encouraging words to the boy next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they were in New Mexico at White Sands national park. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lake Lucero in front of them. Drawing the boys closer to the tide. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream watched George glide into the silky water. The moonlight lit his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">This summer ached of almost but smelled like forever. Light sprinkling through open windows. Soft laughter creeping through the walls. Ice cream dripped on the pavement. The AC blasting in the car. </span> <span class="s2">Almost. Almost. Almost. </span> <span class="s1">A heatwave thick and sharp, heating every last bone in Dream’s body. </span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And him. He was painted a million different colors that Dream had never seen before. His skin taunting, asking Dream to touch it, to glide his fingers across its gentleness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">Him &amp; him &amp; him. </span> <span class="s1">Dream wanted him like this forever. They were always reaching for each other but never touching. </span> <span class="s2">Almost. </span> <span class="s1">In this life the universe holds her breath when their eyes meet from across the room. The stars fall when they say each other’s names.</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">In another, they break through the barrier of heaven when their lips meet for the first time. </span> <span class="s2">That’s not this life.</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His best friend since 7th grade. Always there through every milestone, everything. Dream wanted him to be there for the everything’s in the future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George felt like home and an unexplored forest all at once. An ache that fed into Dream’s soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always knew. George was pure magic, enchanting, the spell growing stronger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s always and ever. Always going to be George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s stardust. It’s light. It’s gold. It’s every atom in the galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Call it what you want. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It’s love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s3">“Why else are we here if not to live with unreasonable passion for things.”</span> <span class="s2">- </span> <span class="s3">Butterfly Rising.</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for such a short chapter but I really wanted to have one chapter about how deeply Dream feels for George.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fireworks and Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I would choose you and this trip over every star.” George whispered. </p><p>Dream looked at the man sitting next to him. The moon lighting his face, his eyes glowing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back at it with another chapter. Thank you for reading this a the support I’m getting!</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>California was confusing. Sometimes there would be unimaginable amounts of traffic the road and other times they were the only car for miles.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was driving again, taking them to Half Moon Bay in Western California. He wanted George to see the West coast.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was draining from the sky by the time they reached the destination.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in the trunk of the car and looked at the sea. Dream had been here once before when he was young, but George had never been.</p><p> </p><p>This beach was different then the beaches in Florida. This beach was rocky and had a small sand bank. The wildlife came alive in the glow of the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>Dream could feel George’s presence next to him. He quietly smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you liked the ocean so much. I would have taken you to more beaches.” Dream finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>George looked over at him, he was beaming with excitement. It gave Dream butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you love the sky,” George pointed at the sky, “and i love the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>George put his hand down but it ended up being on top of Dreams. George didn’t move it though. Dream didn’t move it.</p><p> </p><p>He felt electric crawl up his body from the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Dream,” George laughed,”i’ll be the sky, and you can be the sea"</p><p>“That way we love each other.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, only if George knew. He didn't need to be the sky for Dream to love him. He was already everything. He was the birds in the morning. He was the crickets at night. He was every breath that Dream took, every thought that flooded Dream's continuous mind. But most of all, he was George, and that was enough to make Dream fall.</p><p> </p><p>The night flowed into another distant memory that would haunt Dream</p><p> </p><p>The two boys sitting in the trunk of Dream's car. Hands enclosed together, smiling and talking.</p><p>...</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the Fourth of July.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream and George had found a spot in the California countryside to sit and watch fireworks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were nestled close together in the trunk of the car, under the fading sun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t realize the Fourth of July was celebrated until I moved to America.” George started conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah. I remember when I was young my mom let me get cheap sparklers from the dollar store. My sister and I used to run around the yard with them.” Dream explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden boom happened the the sky exploded with colors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream looked over at George to see his reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered one Fourth with Sapnap and George the summer before sophomore year. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">They had been out late watching the bright colors in the sky. George seemed to be amazed by it every year. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Now they were running up and down the isles of a Walmart. George was laughing but covering his mouth trying to not make a lot of noise. He was always to cautious. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Sapnap and Dream were yelling at the top of their lungs. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Finally out of breath and dazed from the night, Dream found himself in the cake isle. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Mhmmm cakes.” Dream spoke. “George! Sapnap! There’s cake!” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Sapnap immediately appeared at the end of the isle and ran toward Dream almost knocking him to the floor. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">George quietly stepped in a second later. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Let’s get cake and go to the tennis court.” Dream excitedly said.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“You’re gonna get sick if you eat cake and play tennis.” George scoffed. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Oh come on Georgie don’t make me eat the cake all alone.” Dream frowned. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">They ended up buying the cake and walking to the tennis court. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“We are gonna get in so much trouble. The court is closed.” George reminded the boys.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“So, we’ll just jump the fence.” Sapnap laughed. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">When they climbed over the fence Dream plopped down and started eating away at the cake they bought. It didn’t take long for Sapnap to join him. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Dream looked up at George with pleading eyes. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“If I’m playing tennis with you then I’m not eating any cake.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">They stayed out on the court till the sun peaked through the horizon. Security chasing them out in the early hours of the morning. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Yeah that was a good Fourth. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George’s face was lit with colors. He was blue, red, white, purple, yellow and any color you could think of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wished George could see the real colors showing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a hand on his and he took in willingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been holding hands a lot recently. Dream always knew George was a touchy person, but he never expected to be holding hands with him so often. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The touches were silent most of the time. Across the car when one of the boys were driving. Walking down a trail or the street. In cheap motel rooms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heat feeling never left Dream. His face always flowed a soft pink when George’s fingers were laced with his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fireworks took a break, showing a sky full of brilliant stars. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream looked up. Consumed by the beauty of it all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for this trip, George.” Dream mumbled, still fixed on the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. My summers are never boring with you here.” George smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fell back into silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence was always calm with George. He was safe and fluent. He was George. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream responded with a simple, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would choose you and this trip over every star.” George whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream looked at the man sitting next to him. The moon lighting his face, his eyes glowing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Us. I like us.” George added. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Dream’s head was spinning. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Us</em>. </span> <span class="s1">No, they were best friends. Sure Dream had always felt something different for George but he never thought about what would happen if George ever felt the same. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. There can’t be an us.” Dream pulled his hand from George’s and hopped off the car. He had a stash of vodka beside him. He grabbed the bottle and started drinking it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alcohol will stop the feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream stop you’re gonna drown yourself in alcohol.” George’s worried voice echoed in Dream’s ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.” Dream walked to the front seat, hearing the trunk shut behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hopped into the front seat and watched as George went in the passengers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Us &amp; Us &amp; Us. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. Dream felt the alcohol flood into his mind, into his system. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to drive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is happening Dream.” George asked, a worry in his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream took another sip of alcohol.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I would choose you over every star.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. George can’t choose Dream. It would ruin everything. Their friendship was everything to Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drove and he didn’t stop. George speaking words that ran in and out of Dream’s ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">“I’m certain that I love with the entire force of the universe and it feels too much to ask another human to take that in.” - Butterfly Rising.</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t like this chapter. I don’t know why I don’t like it but I don’t. The next one should be better. I just need to have Dream angry right now for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Space Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He thought of George’s caring hands, reaching for him, touching his hair, his soul. </p><p>George has already touched his soul, but had Dream touched his?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo I’ve actually had this chapter written for a long time but I didn’t have the rest of the story written so I’m super excited to post this.  Also I made a twitter! It’s saigeray1 !!</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream steadily keeps his hands on the wheel. He doesn’t think of the older man sitting in the passenger seat next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He flowed. He’s drowning. </span> <em> <span class="s2">I would choose you over every star. </span> </em> <span class="s1">George’s whisper etched Dreams mind. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream.” George says finally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream doesn’t respond, he just keeps driving. He wanted to get them to a motel before sunrise, they had been gone to long, to much alone time together. He needed alone time. He would get them separate rooms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream, please” George echoed, “Dream please listen to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His knuckles turned white from clutching the steering wheel. George’s voice was a toxic melody that Dream wanted to drink more of.</span> <span class="s2">not in this lifetime</span><span class="s1">, he reminded himself. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream stop the car” George lightly touched Dreams thigh to get his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream pulled off to the side of the road. The car came to a halt. They were surrounded by tall grass, there was a storm in the distance. The wind was howling through the car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going for a walk” Dream managed to say as he stepped out of the car and kept walking forward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the car door slam behind him and George’s sneakers slapping the pavement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream stopped and looked up. Buckets of stars filled the sky. All of the sudden Dream wanted to count all of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George was now beside him, looking up as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would choose you over every star.” Dream hummed. “Those words haunt me George. You haunt me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to George; a flash of lightning made the right side of his face glow. He looked confused. He didn’t know what dream was talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream looked back up to the stars spotting the sky. He drew his hand up and pointed, “That ones Leo, my zodiac”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream thought back to warm spring nights by his pool. His young eyes glued to the stars. His mom, constellation book in hand, pointing out the celestial bodies. Dream was fascinated by the universe, it was his passion back then. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When middle school hit, he became popular and stopped looking at the stars. He focused more on popularity and friends. Back in high school he felt like something was missing, he knows what it was now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream drew his eyes away from the sky to look at George. George had already been looking at Dream, his eyes searching for an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream stepped closer, closer till he could feel George’s warmth. It made Dream sick with want. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss George more than he ever wanted to kiss anyone before. Dream was tired of this one sided affair, he wanted George to love him back. He thought of George’s caring hands, reaching for him, touching his hair, his soul. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">George has already touched his soul, but had Dream touched his?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time the movement was from George. He moved closer to Dream, their torsos almost touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreams face burned. He felt hot all over, not from the California heat, but from the fire called George. He could feel George’s slowed breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George looked up into Dreams eyes. Dream let his gaze fall to George’s lips. Dream wanted to swoop down and press his lips to his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Dream looked back up at George he spoke, “You’re drunk. I can see it in your eyes and your behaviour.” He took a long breath that sent chills down dreams spine. “You can’t drive like this, we have to stop somewhere”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When George started to walk back to the car, Dream grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled George close to him and slid an arm around his waist. He was tired of the lust. He was tired of wanting and not receiving. He decided that, even if he would get rejected, he needed to do it. Maybe anything was better than this awful, awful unrequited love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed him. Soft, not wanting to hurt George. George shuttered not doing anything at first. Then the flood came. George grabbed Dreams face, put his hands in Dreams hair and kissed him hard. Dream was drowning in warmth. He smiled into George’s lips. He wanted George closer to him, so he pulled him in, their body’s pressed together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drew back for air but George’s eyes pulled him right back in. He was back in the hold of George’s kiss. The kiss was drowning him. He wanted to come up for air but he was pulled back into the waves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know how long they stayed there, trying to get closer to each other. Fields of grass surrounding them and a storm in the distance. The car deserted behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Dream awoke he didn’t know how he got where he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He was in a motel room. He felt warmth on his skin. His mind was hazy and his stomach hurt. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Hungover.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt movement in his side. When he opened his eyes, George was there. Their legs entangled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">How long has he wanted to wake up next to George. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They must have gotten too hot in the night because the blankets were thrown off of the bed. They used each other for warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream gently untangles himself from George. A little bit of stinging, he didn’t want to move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets off the bed and heads to the door, he needs to find something to drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream?” He hears George’s soft voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream turns and looks at the man in bed. George had sat upright to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back to bed” George whined. Putting a smile on Dreams face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need water. If I don’t get some I might throw up.” Dream laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream didn’t wait for George to respond. George’s messy hair and wrinkled shirt were to inviting. He would run back to them in every lifetime. Instead he opened the motel room door and felt the thick California air hit him. It was still really dark out, he had no idea what time it was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he got back to the motel room, the clock read 3:32am.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After taking one more drink of water he crawled back into bed with George. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held him from behind. Wrapping his arms around George and burying his face in his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George didn’t move, he only made a small sound of satisfaction. “The bed was cold without you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream shivered. George’s voice was so inviting. It wanted to be adored by Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream planted a kiss on George’s shoulder. “There’s a vending machine a few doors down. I got water.” And after he spoke, Dream drifted back to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">We are nothing but space dust, trying to find our way back to the stars.</span> </strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t know where I’m gonna take the story from here! Thank you for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My soul just wants to be closer to yours. </p>
<p>Till next summer.</p>
<p>With all my love, <br/>                     Dream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter! Last chapter! Last chapter! </p>
<p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the trip flew by. Every second Dream fell more and more in love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In love with summer, with George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trip flew by in one clouded memory. Tender touches and hungry kisses. Skin to skin and soul tangled. Sleepless nights, orange stained sunsets and peachy sunrises. He imagined George’s hand in his, holding onto him like he was the world. For Dream, George was the world. Dream remembered warm cuddles on motel beds for hours on end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George had seeped into the cracks in Dream’s heart and healed him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they parted for college in the fall Dream was left with a distant flame of summer. An ache in his bones. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They called each other every night, talking about their new adventures as college students. Dream was still hooked on the past though, on high school. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The winter without George was cold and harsh, even in Florida. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Summer, summer, summer, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Dream reminded himself every time he missed George, which was often. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started writing letters to George because he thought they were more heartfelt than texts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Dear George, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’m sick, I’m so lovesick. The fact that lovesick even exists. That the simple absence of a person can make you feel physically ill, that says a lot about the power of a human soul. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I see couples around campus, I sometimes imagine if that was us, but then I realize it doesn’t seem like us at all. You and I, George, you and I are summer. We are wild and adventurous and nothing like a college. We run free with the winds of change but stay the same in each others arms. We are slow dancing in a burning room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Some days I ask myself why love if the pain of being away is so much to bare. But, George, why else love if not to feel stars exploding in our veins. I love you like a time lapse of stars. I just wanna spend forever getting high off what it feels like to be around you. You make everything more beautiful, everything about you is made of soul. You are a golden lion. You paint my skies a brilliant yellow. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I can’t wait to see you again. To lay with you. To hold you close. Let me tell you all the things I adore about you and always have. My soul just wants to be closer to yours. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Till next summer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">With all my love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Dream</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s3">We have the same kind of stardust in our souls- Butterfly Rising</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so so much fun writing this. I want to get better at writing so I have more stories planned for the future. Thank you all so much for reading this. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments on what you thought!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>